Summit Fire
History Consolidating Agencies *Copper Valley *Dillon *Dillon Valley *Snake River Fire Protection District *Frisco *Silverthorne *Copper Mountain *Summit County Ambulance Service Timeline In 1989, Dillon and Dillon Valley merged as the Dillon Fire Authority. In 1993, Dillon, Dillon Valley and Silverthorne merged as the Lake Dillon Fire Authority. In 1995, Frisco joined the Lake Dillon Fire Authority. In 1998, voters passed a ballot measure to consolidate into one governmental district, the Lake Dillon Fire Protection District. Snake River Fire subsequently joined the Lake Dillon Fire Authority in 2005 and, after voter approval, became part of Lake Dillon Fire Protection District in May 2006. In 2018, Lake Dillon Fire and Copper Mountain Fire officially joined operations under the Summit Fire & EMS Authority. In 2019, Summit Fire joined forces with the Summit County Ambulance Service under a joint-operations agreement with Summit County. On January 1, 2020 the formal merger of Summit County Ambulance was completed. Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets Fire Station 1 - 477 Copper Road, Copper Mountain :Engine 1 '- 2017 Sutphen Monarch (1500/750) :'Truck 1 - 2017 Sutphen SL75 (1500/500/75' mid-mount) :Medic 1 - :Wildland 1 - Dodge 3500 4x4 / BFX Fire Apparatus Type 6 wildland (100/300/7F) Fire Station 2 - 601 South Eighth Avenue, Frisco :Engine 2 - 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Lake Dillon Engine 2) :Medic 2 - (229) - 2018 Dodge RAM 4x4 / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles :Haz-Mat 2 - 1992 E-One Cyclone walk-in rescue (Ex-Lake Dillon Rescue 2) :Wildland 2 - 2003 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (120/185/15F) (Ex- Lake Dillon Wildland 2) :Fire Investigation Unit ' - GMC Savanna (Ex-Lake Dillon Fire Rescue) :'EMS Supervisor (227) - Chevy Tahoe 4x4 Fire Station 8 - 222 Lake Dillon Drive, Dillon :Engine 8 - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500) (Ex-Lake Dillon Engine 8) :Medic 8 (804) - 2019 Ford F-450 4×4 XLT Super Duty / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles :Wildland 8 '- 2008 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty / Cascade Fire Equipment / Highway Products (Ex-Lake Dillon Wildland 8) :'Tender 8 - 2016 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (-/3000) (Ex-Lake Dillon Tender 8) Fire Station 11 - 22393 Highway 6, Keystone :Engine 11 - 2004 Pierce Dash 4x4 (1500/500/40F) (Ex-Lake Dillon Engine 8, Engine 11) :Truck 11 - 2010 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/300/100' mid-mount) (Ex-Lake Dillon Truck 11) :Medic 11 (225) Ford E-350 4×4 / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles (Ex-Summit County Ambulance) :Wildland 11 - 2018 Freightliner 108 SD 4x4 / SVI (750/500/20F) High Country Training Center - 0225 County Road 1003, Frisco Shared with Red, White and Blue Fire Protection District Unknown Assignment :'Medic '(802) - Dodge RAM 4x4 / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles (Ex-Summit County Ambulance) :'Medic '(205) - 2013 Dodge RAM 4x4 / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles (Ex-Summit County Ambulance) :'Medic '(226) - Ford E-350 4×4 / Life Line / Rocky Mountain Emergency Vehicles (Ex-Summit County Ambulance) External Links * Summit Fire & EMS Website * Summit Fire & EMS Facebook * Summit Fire & EMS 5280Fire page Station Map Category:Summit County, Colorado Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating BFX apparatus